This invention relates to a novelty or medical item of a simulated human body part.
Simulated human body parts as novelty items are known, but typically the simulated part is made of rubber or plastic and does not have either the feel or realistic appearance of a human part. As a result, the usefulness of such items for novelty or for medical applications is limited. It is felt that a more realistic simulation of a human body part would require a product having a resilient and yet cold, moist feel.